Love & Sex in Seattle
by bebelove249
Summary: Anastasia Steele meets Christian Grey at a unexpected place that leads to something more. Feelings start to grow between one another and secrets begin coming to the surface. Will their relationship last? Or will something or someone suddenly break them apart?
1. The Coffee Shop

I take a sip of my hot tea as I gaze out the window onto the busy streets of Seattle. It's a Sunday afternoon and I decided to take some time out after a busy week at work; just me, myself and the world enclosed in the pages that lay open in front of me.

Life was okay. In fact, more than okay. I secured a good job at a publishing company and for the first time in months, I had money for bills and living expenses. Now, I wasn't depending on Kate for everything.

I was beginning to the see the world in a different light. The skies were bluer than ever and I've began to notice the freshness of the air around me more often than I had before. I sigh contentedly, smiling to myself as my mind wanders back to the world of the book I've become so engrossed within; my eyes are quick to find the place in which I'd left off.

Just as I settled and turned the page, the door to the small, intimate cafe flew open and banged shut, stunning the few people that I was sitting amongst into silence. The figure stood there breathless; he pushed a few wayward strands of dark copper hair off his forehead. His coat was pulled high around his neck, keeping him warm and secured, displaying his broad shoulders. As it looked that he was trying his very best to keep his identity hidden. He kept his head down, focusing on the line ahead of him.

I continue watching him for a moment, curious about who he is. My heart began to drum rapidly against my chest as he stared right at me, his gray eyes soft and warm and so fiercely intense that I couldn't bring myself to look away from him until the room fell back into the relaxed murmur of chattering, and it was only then that I lowered my eyes to the page once more.

"Excuse me? I apologize for intruding, but do you mind if I sit here?" My eyes snap upwards to meet the figure that had previously interrupted the stillness of the cafe. His fingers were already unbuttoning his heavy, expensive black trench coat and he pulled the chair outwards with his foot, ready for him to sit on. I look around to see that all the other tables and chairs were occupied. I've been too wrapped up in my book and my daydreams to notice other people.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" I smile, watching him as he grins down at me.

"Not really." he jokes, before slipping his coat from his arms and hanging it on the back of the chair.

It was only then that I recognized the person in front of me, _Christian Grey_; an unmistakable perfect grin matched with an unmistakable intimidating presence. I could feel my eyes widen and jaw threatening to drop, so I take a hurried sip from my tea in an attempt to disguise my surprise. I wasn't sure whether he'd noticed or not, but I assume from the amused look on his face that he'd caught my expression. I rest my tea back on the table and clear my throat.

"It took you long enough." I hear his voice and I stare up at him.

"What?"

"Finding out who I am." he answers and I laugh, subconsciously circling the rim of my cup with my index finger.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought a millionaire wouldn't be caught dead in one of these small cafes."

"Billionaire." Christian corrects me, while taking a sip of his coffee. I bite my lip, gazing at the ground for my mistake. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, same." He smirks, reaching into his coat pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"Can I get you anything? As an apology for my unwelcome intrusion."

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you." I reply coolly, even though I'm almost out of tea.

Christian returns a few minutes later with a tray with two steaming mugs and a chocolate chip muffin. I frown up at him, but he interrupts before I can say anything.

"I saw you pretty much out of tea and I wanted a muffin and I refuse to eat it by myself. Do you seen how big it is?"

I laugh as he places the tray on the table. He was right- it was probably the biggest chocolate chip muffin that I've ever seen in my life. It looked like a heart-attack on a plate.

"Thank you very much." I smile, pushing my empty tea cup to the side and taking the fresh cup from the tray. "You didn't have to."

Christian smiles warmly. "No, I didn't. But I wanted to."

The hot pink blush that I've been resisting rose to my cheeks, burning the skin as I looked up at him from beneath my lashes; overcome with a mixture of flattery and embarrassment that I'd let his words affect me so easily. No wonder so many women have fallen victim to his charm.

Thirty minutes or so passed and we've cleared our drinks and the plate, filling out the time in between bites and sips with random and mindless conversation.

"I should get going." I smile, gathering my book and phone from the table and sliding them into my bag. "Thank you for the drinks and muffin. Like I said, you didn't have to." Christian stands up from his chair as I push mine out, smiling back at me.

"And like I said before, I wanted to."

We both exchange shocking glances as hard rain suddenly begins to lash violently against the window. I walk towards the door and pull it open slightly, peering outside onto the wet gray pavement as water begins to spill over the drains. That's what you get for living in Seattle. Rain splutters against my face as I stand there, trying to work out the quickest route to the bus stop.

"Of all the days for me to forget my umbrella." I mumble, shaking my head in disbelief. Christian appears at my side.

"Well, you can't go out in this." he says, seriously.

"And how else do you suppose that I get home?" Christian thinks for a moment, his gray eyes connecting with my blue ones.

"My place is literally five minutes down the street. Why don't you stay at mine until it passes? It'll probably only be a quick shower." I look up at him, completely taken back by his suggestion.

"No, I couldn't do that. I'll be fine, I'm sure." He looks down at me.

"No, I insist." Christian takes a sudden pause and furrows his brow. "Wait, I didn't even get your name." So he hadn't.

"Anastasia Steele." He smiles thoughtfully.

"Well, Anastasia, I demand that you stay at mine until this passes. No arguments."

I couldn't help but laugh at his stubborn persistence, and I catch him smirking in the corner of my eye as I sigh in defeat. I wasn't exactly use to accepting kind favors from strangers, even if they were in pretty much every newspaper and tabloid in Seattle right now.

"Okay, on three."

"What are you doing?" I giggle.

"I'm giving us a countdown, we need to prepare." I could sense the joking tone in his voice as he reluctantly pushes the door open to the streets in front.

"One." The rain was beating down hard, bouncing back up off of the pavement as it hits the concrete; the sky was a blank canvas behind the row of buildings opposite.

"Two."

I felt his hand on my lower back as he edges me forwards, his lips kinking into a smirk as he gradually applies more pressure. Without hitting the third count, he grips my arm and pulls me into the rain alongside him. I squeal as the cool droplets of water instantly begin to seem through my clothes and drench my hair, following his head we race through the busy streets.

* * *

I glance around the huge penthouse, taking in my new surroundings. Wow. I pass this building every day on my way to work and always wondered how it looked inside. It's very neat and everything looks so organized into place. An beautiful, black piano is placed near the ceiling to floor windows that look out at Seattle. I step over to the instrument, running my fingers along the smooth wood and admire it's crafting.

Familiar soft, melodic sound begins to surround me as I play some notes on the piano and I try to remember a piece I used to practice when I was younger. I couldn't help but shut my eyes for a moment and absorb the resonance of the keys beneath my fingers.

Fluttering my eyes open, I jump as Christian stands near the kitchen with a towel and some dry clothes in hand. I wasn't sure how long he was watching me for, but I imagine that it couldn't have been too long.

"You play?" Christian asks, raising his eyebrow in awe of the music filling the room.

"Used to." I reply, shrugging my shoulders. He was now dry, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants that hung loosely from his slender hips and a tight-black t-shirt. Christian walks towards me, not once breaking eye contact, before passing me the clothes from underneath his arm. I take them from him, enjoying his warm closeness as his fingers graze mine and his lips come dangerously close to my ear.

"Well, I'm impressed." he whispers softly, lingering, before pulling back and looking me straight in the eyes.

This was the first time that I'd been close enough to notice the intensity of his large eyes. They were piercing gray; frosty orbs surrounding thick black pupils that instantly made my mouth go dry. His wet copper curls lay flat atop of his head, sticking to his skin as drops of water rolled timidly down his cheeks.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I gulp.

"Hm?"

"The piano."

His breath is hot against my cold, wet cheek as I listen carefully of his fingers moving across the keys. My heart is pounding wildly against my ribcage as heat pools in my lower abdomen and between my legs, and for a second I forget about the discomfort of my wet clothes against my skin.

"Yes." I whisper, lowering my eyes to his lips; watching intently as his tongue slips between the and wets the deep pink flesh.

Suddenly, the closeness of his body is gone and he creates a lonely space between us. A pang of disappointment surges through me, and I feel the chill of my wet clothes immediately.

"You're shaking, you should get dry."

My mouth falls open as I go to speak yet no words come out. My mind is still paralyzed by the precious moments that has occurred, and as if sensing my problem, Christian quickly continues.

"Bathroom's straight down the hall on the left. You're more than welcome to use the shower." he smiles and I clutch the materials close to my chest, appreciative of his kindness.

"Thank you."

* * *

I close my eyes as I revel in the the heat of the water and it wraps itself around me; steam fills the entire bathroom. For a moment, I completely forget where I am. I forget that I'm in a stranger's home, using their shower, shower gels, towel and clothes. Although, he isn't a bad stranger. He is pretty damn famous.

I'm surprised at how relaxed I feel at this moment in time and I let the thought pass, grabbing the towel from the side and dry myself off before I reach for the clothes he provided for me. There's black, yoga pants with a blue shirt. _Woman's clothing. _Why would he have woman's clothing if he lives alone? He probably has a girlfriend. Well, just my luck.

I enter into the living room, finding Christian in the kitchen pouring tea into two mugs. His attention is focused on the drinks in front of him. Christian turns around and reaches for something into the cabinets. His t-shirt rides up, revealing a band of skin just above the waistband of his sweats. I feel my mouth begin to dry out again as I marvel at him in quiet admiration. I cough, startling him from his concentration.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you." I reply. "But I should probably get my clothes and be on my way." Christian raises his brow and rests his hands on the counter.

"What's wrong?" he asks, staring at me intensely with his gray eyes.

"Well, uh, why do you have woman's clothing?" Christian coughs, picking up both drinks and hands me one.

"My sister sometimes leaves clothes here." Christian answers, not looking at me directly in the eye. I have a gut feeling that he's lying, but I let it slide.

"Okay." I nod, taking a sip of my tea.

"Are you still cold?" I could hear the amusement in Christian's voice as he turns to face me.

"No, why?"

He smirks and his eyes momentarily slip downwards, pulling the attention of mine with them. I clasp my hands across my chest as I notice my nipples are poking through the thin blue shirt, completely embarrassed that I'm exposing myself to him in that way.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Christian grins, taking a seat on the couch.

I take a few calm breaths as I attempt to dissolve the burning in my cheeks, before taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa, now very aware of my body's response to being in his presence.

"You have a beautiful home." I whisper, setting my mug on my lap.

"Thank you, but I'm not here much. It's either traveling or at Grey House." Christian replies, his eyes roaming over my body. I shift uncomfortably under his gaze and look around the room.

"Must be nice, doing what you do."

"Yes, it does have it's rewards." he mutters, a smirk growing on his face. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I, uh, work as a editor at a publishing company, Seattle Independent Publishing." Christian raises his brow and he traces his lips with his index finger.

"Well, that's impressive."

"Thank you, sir." His eyes become dark and lustful, I bite my lip and look down at my tea.

"What do you do outside of work?" Christian asks.

"I like to read British literature."

"What's your favorite to read?"

"_Tess of the D'Urbervilles_ by Thomas Hardy." I answer, while both of his eyebrows raise in praise.

I notice that the sun has broken through the clouds and the rain has reduced to an nonthreatening drizzling. I begin to shift in my seat as I thought about leaving, and I could feel Christian's eyes on me.

"Going somewhere?" I smile and meet his glimmering gray eyes.

"As nice as your kind hospitality has been, the rain's stopping."

"And?"

"And we agreed that I would leave once the rain had settled." Christian sits upright with one hand casually leaning over the top of the couch and the other in his lap.

"Do you want to leave?"

My pulse begins to accelerate as I think about how to answer his forthright question. Do I want to leave? _No_. That was the simple answer. I've enjoyed his company and I'm more than thankful for the shower and dry clothes, but there was part of me that still felt like I've intruded on him and his life.

"I've already taken so much of your time." I laugh, getting to my feet. "I'm sure you have something better to do today."

I feel his hand tug on my wrist and spin my around. We are face to face. Closer than before. His grip on my wrist is tight and desperate, but not painful. I swallow harshly as my skin heats rapidly, feeling his grip slowly loosen until my wrist falls limply at my side.

"Stay." Christian murmurs, lowering his head so that our eyes are almost level. His other hand reaches around the side of my waist, touching the patch of my skin on my lower back ever so lightly- so lightly that I have to look down to make sure that I'm not imagining things. "I want you to stay."

I let my eyelids flutter shut as his lips near my own, nudging his nose gently onto mine as a shaky breath falls from his parted lips. I inhale deeply, finding his hand on my waist with my own and hold it close, drawing myself in, before his lips clover mine in a single soft kiss.

Christian pulls away slightly and I open my eyes up to his, searching them frantically with anticipation. His lips twitch upward into a smirk and are soon on mine once more, harder this time, carefully pushing my lips apart with his tongue to seek my own.

"Your clothes are still wet anyways." Christian mutters breathlessly against my lips, I hum quizzically. "I turned the dryer off."

Christian grins as I slap his arm playfully, before pulling him in for another deep kiss. I want him. My body wants him. My nipples are hard and I can feel myself dampening between my legs as his lips and tongue continue to play skillfully. His hands come up to my breasts, massaging them, pressing the flats of his palms against my aching nipples. I thrust my chest upwards, desperate for more as he toys and teases me; lips now descending along my jaw.

His hands slip beneath the t-shirt I have on, pushing the material up my torso until my breasts were exposed to his hungry eyes. Christian's thumbs flick over the hard nubs, back and forth, and before I knew it his lips were around my right nipple, and then the other. He alters between the two; sucking, swirling, grazing his teeth until I could feel each of his careful movements in my groin. Christian kisses his way back up to my lips and I grab his hips and pull him flush against me, desperate to feel every part of him.

As I press my crotch against him, I feel his penis begin to stir beneath the soft material of his sweatpants; gradually growing and hardening. His hand slips between us and cups over my pants between my legs, applying a firm pressure as he rubs his palm slowly against me. A small moan releases from my lips as he continues to excite me; hips instinctively rocking back and forth against this palm.

With his other hand, he pulls the tie of my sweats free, before removing his hand from between my legs and slipping it inside. His warm fingers massage my abdomen for a moment, gradually dipping lower and lower, teasing my skin, before his middle finger curls and finds the very top of my already swollen clitoris. I knew I was wet, just as much as he did. His finger slowly circles the excited bundle of nerves as his hips massage my own, smirking each time I moan and shudder against him.

"Looks like your clothes aren't the only ones that are wet." Christian teases.

I laugh breathlessly as his finger dips further between my legs until the very tip was inside of me, carefully teasing the sensitive tissue. My knees threatened to buckle but Christian's other hand is wrapped tightly around my lower back supporting the majority of my weight. I want to come but I need more from him.

Christian lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his torso. Our mouths connect again as he leads his way towards the bedroom. Along the way, I manage to lose my t-shirt as we stumble into the room. I feel somewhat vulnerable, now standing completely exposed before Christian, who still has his clothes on. His eyes trace each of my curves, bringing my nipples to hard peaks once more.

"You are so beautiful." Christian's voice is soft as he slowly makes his way towards me, until I can feel the heat radiating from his own body.

I blush and his hands skim my waist, up to my breasts and back down past my hips, just as his eyes have done only moments ago

"Lie back." he whispers with a quiet command as he nods towards the bed, I feel compelled to follow his words. I step backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed, and then sat down.

Christian walks over to the drawer next to the bed and pulls it open, watching him take out a condom. He drops the metallic wrapper on the floor and looks over to me with a smirk. My excitement soars with arousal and anticipation as my eyes flicker between the condom and him.

"Comfortable?" Christian smirks, running his fingers through my hair.

I grasp at his waist as I pull him on top of me so that his hips are resting between my thighs. His face is flush and cock rock hard against me, and I reach for his t-shirt, but his hands stop me.

"No, I don't like my chest or shoulders being touched." Christian explains and I nod, placing my hands on his biceps.

He kneels back and pushes his sweatpants from his hips and over his erection, tossing them onto the floor. Christian looks absolutely incredible. I admire his broad shoulders and very muscular arms underneath his shirt.

"How do you want me to take you?" he whispers hotly into my ear, sliding his hands down my body. I hum in satisfaction as I feel his dick hot and hard against me.

"Just like this." Christian smirks against my ear, before his lips gaze along my cheek.

"Good, because I want to see your face." My face becomes red hot and I try to remain relaxed. But the anticipation is killing me.

He shifts his weight on to his left elbow and takes his shaft into his other hand, slowing running it back and forth over my clit. Our lips meet and I couldn't help but raise my hips in desperation to his tease.

"Would you stop teasing me and fuck me already?" I yell and Christian raises his brow, his eyes dark with lust.

"I aim to please, Miss. Steele."

I gasp as he slowly begins to ease himself in, stretching me to his girth with my legs on the outside of his. I grip onto his biceps as he slides himself the rest of the way in, until our stomachs are touching and his copper curls are tickling my forehead.

"You're so tight and wet." he breathes, withdrawing his hips and entering me once more.

I gasp for air as each nerve-ending sparks, clenching my muscles as I draw him in. He's taking things slow, creating the most intense pressure deep within my abdomen. I was in heaven; completely oblivious to everything except Christian and how he's making me feel.

I move my hands to his clothed lower back, pulling him closer and enjoying the hard flex of his tight muscles beneath my hands. Christian's pace increases, investing the entirety of his weight into each thrust, and now becoming hard and fast. His hips crash down onto my own as he begins to lose his composure and his carnal instincts burn strong, as he maneuvers his knee so that he could hitch my leg high around his waist and achieve deeper penetration.

My hands hands frantically try to search for something to grip on to. But he lets go of my leg and quickly holds my hand above my head, keeping his rhythm as our fingers lace and I squeeze his tightly. I know that I'm going to come soon and Christian's working up my body marvelously. And like a tight elastic band, it was only a matter of time before I snapped.

"I'm going to come in a minute." Christian pants, suddenly reducing his movements to a slow grinding. I also begin to feel myself tighten around him.

He continues to roll his hips slowly; sweat forming on his brow as shaky breaths escape both sets of lips. Within moments my entire body is trembling in ecstasy as I cry out his name over and over again. The spasm of my tight muscles bring out his own climax, and he comes above with his eyes squeezing shut and his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

* * *

"Wow." My voice breaks the silence that has been ensued for the past ten minutes or so as we both lay in silent awe.

My eyes are still shut as I revel in the hazy aftermath, but I feel the bed move as Christian props himself onto his elbow and slides his hand over my stomach. His fingers are warm and gentle and I hum in appreciation, before slowly opening my eyes to the outside world. A bright sunlight lightening through the windows and I guess that it must be preparing to set.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Seven fifteen." Christian replies.

I want nothing more than to shut my eyes and fall back into a blissful half-sleep, but I know that I have to leave. Also, I have work to prepare for the morning. I sigh as I sit up and try to bring myself back to reality, now realizing I had sex with _Christian Grey_. Christian's watching me with a lazy smile; his shirt now removed and I see scars on his chest. I bite my lip, wondering how he got them, but now piecing together that's why he didn't want me to touch him there.

"I really have to go this time." I smile, getting to my feet.

My legs feel like jello as I pull the blanket from the chair next to the bed and wrap it around me, before making my way to the laundry room, where I saw him put my clothes earlier. They were still slightly damp, but wearable; and I slip my underwear on and dress myself in my jeans and blouse. I jump as Christian appears at the door, with his sweatpants and shirt on.

"Are your clothes dry?"

"They're a little damp, but I'll manage." I murmur.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow something of my sister's?" Christian asks, but I shake my head.

"I'm fine, really. But thank you for the offer." I reply, smiling.

As we reach the elevator, I turn to face Christian.

"Thanks again for your hospitality." I grin, feeling my cheeks burn. He's amused by me _again_. "I need to stop amusing you like this." Christian grins back at me.

"I like you amusing me." We stand, staring at one another, and just as I go to press the button, Christian's voice speaks once more.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks and I raise my eyebrow, biting my lip.

"What?" Christian places his hands in his pockets.

"Answer the question." he orders.

"I have work."

"Until..." Christian says, nodding his head. I feel like a small child in front of him.

"Until six."

"And after that?"

"Go home, I guess?" Thinking for a moment.

"I think you should come here tomorrow after work." Christian suggests, his face serious and intense. I'm shocked by his sudden proposal.

"And why do you think that?" I challenge him and he smirks.

"I'd like to have dinner with you." My pulse begins to accelerate as he looks me straight in the eyes.

"Okay."

"Good, I'll look forward seeing you tomorrow." Christian states and I nod. Truth be told, I couldn't wait.

* * *

**This is my first story! Please, please review! **


	2. Something I Need

**So don't hate me, but in this chapter I skipped the dinner date and moved onto the next date. You'll find out what happens though! Thank you all for your reviews, it truly makes my day so much better. **

* * *

"I think I'll never get over this view." I admire the view from the Seattle Space Needle as Christian stands next to me. You could see the entire skyline of Seattle from here, and with the setting sun illuminating, it looks truly breathtaking.

"I love how small Seattle looks from up here." I remark, squinting my eyes as the harsh beams of sun glare me.

"Me too." Christian agrees, now behind me.

I turn around, Christian's holding two glasses of champagne. He looks at me, refusing to break our gaze as I take a few steps towards him. I retrieve my glass from his hand and take a small sip.

"Do you come here often?" I ask, going back to staring out onto the city skyline.

"Yes, it's quiet. It makes a nice change to the general hustle and bustle of the city life." he explains and I nod.

"I forgot to ask, how did you get my phone number and knew exactly where I worked?" I raise my brow and he smirks.

"I'm a very powerful man, Anastasia. I have my ways of finding information." I roll my eyes and shake my head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warns, sipping his champagne.

"What's with this very expensive champagne. It's got to be at least four hu-"

"It doesn't matter." Christian cuts me off before I have a chance to finish my assumption. I can't help but smile at his efforts.

"Do you all your second dates get this treatment?"

"Third if you count the coffee shop day." he states, catching me off-guard and I blush.

"Do you?"

"Well, it wasn't technically a date, but it's definitely a day I haven't forgotten." Christian grins as I look down, biting my lip. I hear him chuckle and I gaze back up at him.

"Something amusing?" I ask.

"You. You amuse me even when you don't mean to."

"Do I?"

"Yes. Even just then when your cheeks turned pink because I reminded you of our first encounter." I can feel the heat rising even more so to my cheeks. "But no. Back to your first question, I can say that I've never done this with anybody before. You're the first." My stomach flutters and I can't suppress the grin that spreads on my face even if I try.

"I have no idea what to say." I whisper and he shakes his head, stepping towards me.

"Say nothing. Let's raise our glasses to second, or _third_, dates."

I smile as our glasses clink, and we both take simultaneous sips from the glass. The liquid is crisp and bubbly- one of the sweetest I've ever tasted, and it sinks down easily.

"You look beautiful this evening, by the way." I blush again, looking over my outfit. I'm still wearing my work clothes as it consists of black skinny jeans tucked into my ankle boats and a nice sweater with my tan trench coat.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." I grin, unashamedly running my eyes over his chest and legs.

He's wearing a sharp blue dress shirt with the top few buttons left open, allowing his skin to peek through, underneath his suit jacket. On the bottom, he has on black dress pants. Now, I'm imagining him beneath the clothing and how he feels against my skin. As my eyes make their way back to his face, I realize that he's been watching my exploration the entire time, and his mouth ends have kinked upwards ever so slightly. I take another sip as I feel my cheeks begin to flush.

"If it helps," Christian begins, "I'm thinking about you naked too." I bite my lip and feel my cheeks turning red.

We haven't been intimate since the 'coffee shop day', as we'd come to call. When I'd seen him the day after, we parted with a chaste kiss on the cheek and nothing more. Christian's housekeeper, Gail cooked us a fantastic meal and he continues to surprise me. He's far from the man in the tabloids and newspapers portrays him. Christian's charming, sophisticated, and so quick-witted that even I have trouble keeping up with him. He keeps me on my toes, and I like that.

"What are you thinking about?" His sultry voice interrupts me from my internal musings and I shake my head back to reality.

"You." I whisper, our eyes connecting and I smile, taking another sip from my glass, tilting it until the remnants of the liquid have gone. Christian's quick to grab the cold bottle and top up my empty glass, filling his own too.

"Are you also, wondering why I didn't kiss you properly the other week?"

Christian's words take me by surprise and I pause, not really knowing how to respond. The bubbles from the champagne are flowing freely through my body and I already feel slightly warm and light-headed. I clear my throat.

"The thought has crossed my mind." I can tell he's thinking for a moment, finishing his own drink before settling it down, and shifts further towards me.

"I wanted to, but I want to do things properly." I look up at him, searching his eyes for a deeper explanation. "The Coffee shop day was incredible. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since."

We smirk at each other for a moment as we both recall the mind-blowing spontaneous sex that happened between us.

"I want to keep seeing you, and I don't want you thinking I'm some sex-mad playboy that's only after one thing. Even if it is taking all of my will-power not to rip your clothes off right now and have you against the window."

Christian grins, but I can hear the element of lustful truth in his voice. Part of me wishes that he could rip my clothes off and fuck me into next week. The other part of me wants to just sit and talk and enjoy his presence that's keeping me intrigued for the past couple of days.

"There's nothing wrong with sex mad." Christian kinks his eyebrows in amusement.

"Are you saying you'd like me to rip you clothes off right now in the Seattle Space Needle?" I laugh.

"I don't think the tourists waiting to come up will approve."

He joins me in laughing, before trailing off into silence. I gulp as his fingertips brush over the top of my palm; both of us watching his gentle caress. His fingertips are warm and comforting, and somehow manage to provoke an eruption of goosebumps over my entire body. Christian's fingers are long and nails well kept and my mind naturally imagines them caressing other areas of my skin; remembering how soft and sensual his touch has been during our first physical encounter.

I lift my eyes from between us, Christian's looking right me. My heart begins to beat double time, or so it feels like, and my lips part slightly as I draw in a breath. I watch his eyes flicker between mine, then drop to my lips as he slowly leans in towards me.

Christian's lips are warm and moist as they meet my own, and we stay like this for a few moments before parting lips to explore one another more passionately. I sigh involuntarily as Christian's hands come up to my face and I sink into our kiss; both smiling as we indulge in one another. The kiss is slow and deep and our tongues play lightly; tasting and teasing. He certainly knows how to kiss.

His mouth is so soft and sweet, and I can't help but smile as his teeth take my lower lip between them and he nibbles playfully.

"I've been waiting to do that all evening." Christian's becomes slightly flush and breathless as he pulls away. I gaze into his gray eyes, wondering how I got into this position. How a simple woman like me met this incredible man.

"Can I ask you a question?" He nods, holding me close. "What brought you into the cafe?"

"What do you mean?" Christian raises his brow and I sigh.

"It's just, a rich man like you, I would think you would go somewhere much nicer and-"

"I saw you go into the cafe and I followed you inside." he cuts me off and my eyes widen.

"What?"

"I was on my way home from work and frustrated over my last meeting. But when I looked out the window, I found you walking like you had no care in the world, and then you smiled. And I just knew in that moment, I had to know who were." Christian reveals and I feel my heart beat rapidly against my chest.

"Wow." I whisper the only word I can conjure up at the moment. He grins at me and I instantly mirror his expression, shuffling my body slightly closer towards him. His hands come around my hips, and within moments, we are locked in a embrace.

Our kisses begin to progress and so does the venturing of his hands. From my hip, Christian slips it around my backside and holds me close; massaging my cheeks over my jeans. Every now and then, his fingers would skim the hem of my sweater and catch my skin, alighting sparks from deep within, and I can't help but giggle childishly as he smirks against my lips.

I hear a cough behind me and I turn around to see Taylor, Christian's personal bodyguard. Christian doesn't release me from his arms and faces Jason.

"Yes, Taylor?" he asks, his tone obviously pissed that he interrupted us.

"Your time's up. The tourists are ready to come up and they're getting antsy." Taylor states and Christian nods. He exits and it's just me and Christian again.

"Just imagine what would have happened if we had another 19 seconds." he whispers in my ear so hotly, that it sends shivers all over my body.

Christian grabs a hold of my hand and leads me to the elevator, taking us down into the city. Taylor's waiting next to the SUV and he opens the door for me. I slide inside with Christian following behind me.

"Stay with me tonight." Christian says out of nowhere and I turn to look at him.

"Christian." I begin but he shakes his head.

"Please, Ana."

"I thought we were taking things slow." I raise my eyebrow, staring into his gray eyes.

"I know, but I need to have you, Ana." he pleas and I'm left speechless. This hot man sitting next to me is dying to have sex with me and I'm left with my thoughts.

When I jumped into bed with him, meeting him that same day, I was left thinking that I'm a total slut. A big slut. I never, ever, never did something like that before, but it felt exhilarating. For once, plain, old Ana did something crazy and out of the ordinary. And for once in my life, I don't regret it.

"Okay." I nod, smiling. Christian grins and reaches for my hand, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

I love how tender and sweet he is with me. No guy has ever been this way with me and I'm soaking it all up. I remember when I lost my virginity to Harry Miller my senior year of high school. My best friend at the time took me to the end of the year party and I ended getting wasted for the first time, and having sex with the quarterback of the football team. I don't exactly remember much, but do I remember the carpet burns on my back as he took me on top of the pool table. Not one of my finest moments.

"We're here." I look out the window, seeing Escala in my sight. Clasping onto Christian's hand, jumping out of the car, a rush of alcohol goes to my head. My knees buckle unexpectedly.

"Steady." Christian smirks as he holds onto my arm firmly.

"It's the alcohol." Christian raises his eyebrow, continuing to hold my arm as I compose myself. I quickly advert my gaze and tug my coat closer to me.

"Can you manage the walk to the elevator?" I glare at him, who is grinning back at me.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Good. Let's go then."

* * *

As soon as were out of the elevator, Christian's hands are on my face as his lips with heating vehemence as we stumble backwards; our hands frantically over one another's bodies. His hands instantly reach for my coat and push it off my shoulders, now pulling my sweater over my head. My fingers hurriedly work the buttons of his shirt and I struggle to breathe as our lips stay close. Panting and sighing into his mouth, until we fall backwards onto the living room floor and are force to part through breathless laughter.

"Sex mad?" I smirk against his lips as he lays beneath me with his hands on the backs of my thighs.

"You make me sex mad."

We kiss again, it's hard, hot, and wet. Yet we are so perfectly in tune with one another. His lips are like magic as they move along my jaw, pulling my lower half down on to him with heating urgency. I unbutton my jeans and he tugs them down, throwing them across the room. The roughness of his pants create an intense friction between my legs, and it isn't long before my hands are between us and fumbling with his belt.

Christian raises his hips as we both slide his pants from his, kicking them off his ankles. I sit upwards and Christian's body instantly follows, chest to chest, and his lips are quick to find my neck. He is so hot and hard beneath me. It feels incredible, he looks incredible. The lights from the Seattle skyline accentuate each line and crevice of his tense muscles. This time he's not wearing a shirt and I get a closer look at his scars. My hand reaches forward, but Christian snatches onto my wrist.

"No, just look." he whispers and I examine them. I feel tears fill my eyes and I want to cry. But Christian shakes his head and kisses my lips. "Don't." I nod and he unclasps my bra.

I pull on his copper curls as his mouth attaches to my left nipple, while his hand attends the right, leaning backwards slightly as I ground my hips against him.

"Fuck." Christian breathes heavily. "Condom." I shake my head.

"I'm on the pill." He stares at me, intensely. "I'm clean."

He kisses over the swell of my breasts and back up my neck. I push his briefs down his thighs and from his body. Christian groans and his cock instantly springs upwards and away from his body, hard and swollen. I wiggle free from my own underwear, sliding my lips upwards over his jugular and to his jaw, then finally to his own parting lips.

"Do you trust me?" he asks and I look at him, unsure what to say. "Answer the question, Anastasia."

"Yes, I trust you." I whisper. I did trust him, I trust him so much that I can't work out why. We barely know each other.

"Then turn over for me." He nips on my lower lip and smirks, his large hand guiding my hips as I turn away from him and out my hands on the floor in front. "Put your forearms to the floor."

His voice is laced with hard command and I slowly lower myself so that my forearms lay flat on the floor in front with my legs parting and hips in the air. I'm completely exposed to his eyes and his eyes only, and I hear a strain groan of satisfaction come behind me.

Everything is so erotic and I shudder in anticipation, ready for him to take me. His muscular legs on either side of mine, he runs his tongue from the very base of my spine to the nape of my neck, leaving a hot, wet trail along my skin. He pauses there, breathing hot and heavy. My head drops forward and I claw the rug below as Christian begins to slide himself inside of me; we both sigh in desperation as he fills me excruciatingly slowly.

Within an instant, his hands are on my hips and he's thrusting himself into me hard and fast, pulling me back against him as he did so. My entire body jolts as he takes control; my eyes squeeze shut in euphoria as an exquisite pressure begins to build from deep within. I turn to look over my shoulder and Christian leans over to my ear.

"Stay still." he breathes, and suddenly his hand comes down to my backside with a slap, somewhat warily, as if testing the response I give to his action. It takes me by surprise and I cry out, and although it didn't hurt, I'm became very aware of the warmth quickly spreading over my right cheek.

The room falls silent as Christian massages my cheek, and suddenly his hand is gone. Another blow comes to my skin, this time harder then before. Everything about it heightens my arousal; the sound, the sting, the noises coming from Christian as I spasm and clench around him. I didn't protest. I feel so erotically vulnerable and powerless beneath him. In this moment in time, I want to belong to him. I did belong to him; body and mind.

I was ready to come, I could feel it. My muscles are tight and the pressure in my entire lower region is so hot and intense, especially with the position I'm in. I just need a little bit more and Christian gives it to me, hard. And I know he needs to come as well, and he's done a good job of keeping control. As I moan, my orgasm continues to sweep through me, he comes with a loud sigh of relief, thrusting his hips a few more times until he is completely spent. We both fall back, exhausted.

* * *

With his chest against my back, Christian pulls my hair from my shoulder and kisses my neck gently. I lay still, too breathless and content to move.

"Are you okay?" Christian's voice is deep and quiet as he lays beside me, drawing his finger up and down my spine.

My heart thuds steadily against my chest. My body is in heaven, completely cocoon by pleasure, and I hum dreamily turning my head to my left to face him.

"I'm perfect."

Christian smirks, resting his arm out to the side as he nods for my body for join his. I languidly shift towards him, enjoying the warmth of his skin as I curl my body at his side and rest my head just beneath his arm. He is hot, sweaty, and smells of sex. Divine.

"Did I hurt you?" His eyes search mine as he speaks.

"No."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Christian smirks.

He pauses for a moment, pushing a few strands of hair from my face. The way he is looking at me has my curiosity hurling into overdrive. I can't read him and my pulse begins to quicken as his lips curve upwards.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper.

Christian inhales deeply and closes his eyes. When he opens them back up to me, it's like looking into the eyes of my deepest and darkest desires.

"You know, they say that curiosity killed the cat." His voice is barely audible as our gaze is locked. I've never felt this intense thrill in my entire life and my heart is pounding in my ears.

"Then kill me." Our eyes linger for a few moments longer before his lips slowly slide into a smirk and he kisses me.

"Come on." Christian pulls me up with him as he sits up. "We should get some sleep."

* * *

**Please, please, review! **


	3. Friday

**Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are the best! This chapter is a little shorter than the previous chapters. But this weekend, I promise to update at least twice. So thanks again! Oh and please review. **

* * *

A bright white light penetrates my eyelids as I begin to wake up. The room is hot and completely still, apart from the light breathing coming from Christian. His chest races and falls steadily as I lay above him, and as I reluctantly surrender to the morning light, I pry my eyes open. I flutter my lashes as the room comes to focus, before glancing down to see white sheets barely covering our lower halves.

Christian's right arm is around my shoulder; the other resting on his ribcage. Each time he inhales, the dip between his ribcage sinks inwards, drawing his skin tightly over his hip bones. So tantalizing. I brush my fingers over his happy trail, appreciative of the manly hair. A restless energy begins to run through me as I think of his naked body.

As I rewound to our night on the rug only hours ago, I push the sheets down until his semi-erect length is revealed to my eyes. Even in its relaxed state, it's well-sized has my imagination running wild.

"Having fun?" Christian's voice startles me from my daydream and I hastily pull the sheet back over him as I feel heat rise to my cheeks for getting caught. "Don't stop on my account, you were clearly enjoying yourself."

His voice is laced with amusement, and as he stretches, the sheet pulls back down to where I had it before. Judging by his exaggerating yawn, I assume that it's a deliberate move.

"What time is it?" I try to distract Christian, patting the bed sheets down in search for my phone. He reaches the bedside table and tilts his phone towards him.

"8:45." I bolt upright as panic strikes through me.

"What?! I have to be at work in fifteen minutes! And I need to get home and change! Shit." I jump from the bed, almost face-planting the floor as my limbs tangle in the sheets, running around frantically as I search for my clothes.

"Fuck. Christian, where are my clothes?!" I turn to face Christian, who has a massive grin spread across his face. "Christian! This isn't funny. Where are my pants?" He starts laughing, which only infuriates me even more. I can feel my blood boiling and heart pounding against my chest.

"This isn't funny!"

"It kinda is."

"No, it's not!"

"Come back to bed." I pause, looking him straight in the eye.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes." Christian smiles as I roll my eyes and sigh exasperatedly at him.

"Finally!" I grab my pants from the pile of clothes in the corner and quickly step into them.

"Wrong way around." he coughs. I groan in frustration, just about ready to collapse to the floor and assume fetal position. "By the way, I called you in sick."

"What?"

"I called your boss earlier this morning and said that you wouldn't be able to make it in today." Christian's grinning at me as he speaks and I'm left standing, frozen. "So take your pants off and get back into bed."

"Christian, you can't just call me in without my permission. Unlike you, I actually have to go to work to keep a roof over my head." His eyes widen and I realize I just said something really bitchy.

"Wow." I shake my head, covering my face with my hands.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just, I'm tired and frustrated." Christian nods his head and grins.

"It's okay." I sigh in relief, running my fingers through my hair.

"So what did he say?"

"He said that it was fine and to get much needed rest."

The urgent panic that I'm feeling is quickly transitioning into a stomach-clenching relief- like that moment when you're frantically searching in your bag for your phone thinking that you've lost it, and then you find it right at the bottom. My racing pulse begins to return back to normal and I can feel the flush of heat slowly leave my cheeks as I take a few small steps towards the bed.

"You could of told me earlier." I huff, pushing my pants from my legs. He pulls the sheets back for me to join him.

"I tried, but it was very entertaining having you run around like a headless chicken. A very naked headless chicken." Christian smirks.

I'm suddenly very aware at how naked I am, and also very aware at how strangely relaxed I feel in front of him. I can't work out which bothers me more- or if either of them bother me at all. I place my knees on the edge of the mattress, scowling playfully at Christian. He cocks his head, lips still kinked in amusement as I waver on the left edge of the bed.

"I think I'll just lie here." I mutter petulantly, smirking to myself as I turn my back to Christian and lay down on the very edge of the bed.

"What a shame."

As he speaks, the bed moves and Christian's body comes behind my own. Heat radiates from his skin and despite my intended stiffness, my body instantly relaxes into his warmth. I shudder as his lips come close to my ear and his warm breath washes over my skin.

"I guess I could always go to the bathroom."

As his nose grazes the hollow behind my ear, I feel his erection press into my lower back, and it's clear that he has no intention of hiding it. My stomach clenches and I squeeze my legs together tightly as arousal begins to pump through me and I search for a quiet friction. After last night, there is no way in hell that I stand a chance at resisting him this morning.

"You go do that." I mumble half-heartedly, letting my eyelids flutter shut as his fingertips begin to trace random shapes over the skin of my waist. His hand lowers and I wince as it brushes my backside.

"It's still sore." he whispers as he continues to soothe the area.

Christian cups my cheek and I inhale sharply. Despite the initial discomfort, his fingers feel so good upon my pink skin, and even better when he slides one between my legs, stroking me slowly. I picture his hand slapping and kneading my skin, and I instantly feel the same vulnerability that I experienced last night; the same profound need to surrender myself to him. I'm confused but I want more. More of him and less of me and my own mind.

"Do you have any idea how good it feels when I spank you, while I'm inside of you?" I arch my back and push against him, turning my head as I search for his lips. "So good." he whispers, before pressing his hips to mine.

As our kiss deepens, Christian gently lifts my outside leg upwards and slides himself inside of me. He moves slowly, making sure that his lips rarely leave mine as we indulge in hot, lazy, morning sex until we both are shaking and spent.

* * *

My eyelids flutter open as I gradually rouse from my post-sex daze.

"So why did you call me in?" I mumble. Christian's arms are around me with my head resting on his shoulder, completely relaxed.

"Well, firstly, you were clearly exhausted after last night." I laugh quietly; my mind still slightly blank and hazy from my orgasm. "And secondly, because I want to spend more time with you." Christian slides his arm from beneath me, shifting his body down the bed so that we are face to face beneath the covers. "And perhaps, spank you some more." he smirks.

My head spins with needy anticipation, both at the thought of being spanked by Christian and spending time with him. He's mysterious and unpredictable and it's captivating me in so many ways.

"But before any of this," Christian brings me back to reality, "I think we better shower." He kisses my lips and throws the sheet back, bearing his fantastic naked body to my wandering eyes.

"Yes," I agree. "Good idea."

* * *

I hate Fridays. Everyone loves Fridays, but I hate it. They are long, hectic, and full of people running around trying to cram in the work that they haven't managed to complete during the week. And with the weekend so close, they always drag. In fact, this past hour, I looked at the clock at least twenty times, watching the second hand lazily drag itself around the face. It's painful to watch, and despite the upbeat Christmas music coming from my speakers, the illusive Friday feeling continues to be very much just that.

Working at a publishing company as a editor is fun but highly stressful a lot of the time, and I'm having a particularly bad Friday today. The phones are going off and emails even more so, and it's about 29 degrees too cold to be in my office. I want to be in my warm, cozy bed or drinking my hot tea.

"Cold today, isn't it?" Hannah, my assistant, asks while rubbing her shoulders warm.

"Well, Jack's too much of an asshole to turn up the heat." We both both laugh and she walks back to her desk.

But despite my crappy mood, I still feel fantastic, and I feel fantastic because of Christian. My stomach is in a constant whirlwind of butterflies and I'm completely dizzy with lust. I haven't experienced any other feeling like it before. As I wander around Seattle on my lunch break, I reminisce about the day we spent together on Tuesday.

After a rather heated shower, we sat and talked and laughed about anything and everything for hours, until we were forced to say our goodbyes because of a charity he had to attend. Music, books, films, work... We even had a conversation about favorite cheeses. Plus, our date at the Seattle Space Needle made headline news, but no one even knew who I was. Thank God.

But Christian never once mention his childhood, when I brought up the question, he pushed it aside. All I know is that he's adopted by two loving parents and has a brother and sister. Nothing was said about his childhood, which kept me wondering what happened to him. It probably has to deal with the scars on his body, which he doesn't let me touch.

I bring myself back to reality and try to focus on the positive things. Like for the first time in a long while, I actually feel good about myself, and I have Christian to thank for that. I arrive at the deli and order my usual sandwich. While I wait, I feel a cool breeze run up my coat and I shiver.

The air becomes stifling, and I'm sure that there's eyes on me. Someone's watching me. I glance out of the the corner of my eye and spot a older man in a suit, his eyes on me. My number is called and I take my food, running out like a bat out of hell. I walk down the street and the man is clearly following me. My heart starts beating rapidly against my chest in a panic. I try to lose him in the crowd but he's constantly on my tail.

I finally make it back to SIP and watch as he follows me inside. My adrenaline is running through my body, and I decide to snap back towards him and confront him.

"Why in the hell are you following me?" I yell and he doesn't flinch, standing tall in front of me.

"I'm just doing my job, Miss Steele." he replies and I raise my brow, obviously confused.

"What? And how do you know my name?"

"Mr. Grey. He hired me to watch over you." My eyes widen and mouth drops open. I immediately shut my mouth and calm myself down, trying not to freak out.

"Can you please dial, Mr. Grey?" He pulls out his phone, calling him, and I take the cell out of his hand. In two rings, I hear him pick up.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Christian panics over the phone and I grin.

"Oh she's just fine, Mr. Grey." I mutter and I hear him sigh.

"Ana, I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what? That you hired a man, that I don't even know, to watch my every move?"

"With the lifestyle that I have, I have to take every precaution to keep you safe from the press or stalkers, now that you're with me." Christian explains and I listen to this every word, but I can't fully understand the meaning.

"_Now that I'm with you?_ When did we even establish our relationship?"

"Anastasia." he starts.

"No. Christian, I appreciate you worrying about me and wanting to protect me, but I can take care of myself, I have for many years now." I look at the time on the wall and realize that my lunch break is nearly over.

"Ana, just listen to me."

"I have to go." I hang up and hand the phone back to _my bodyguard_, or whatever he is. My stomach grows, but I ignore it, and make my way back to my office. I now have to skip lunch and dive back into work. This Friday has officially gotten worse.

* * *

I exit a meeting with a potential client and start heading towards my office. Hannah rises up from her desk as she sees me and she looks really nervous. I stop in front of her and press the folders in my hands against my chest, raising my eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she nods towards the door.

"You have someone waiting in your office." I nod and enter through my office, to find Christian sitting at my desk, looking sexy as hell in his designer suit.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, throwing the files on my desk. He stares at me with his intense, gray eyes and I shiver under his gaze.

"Well, you hung up on me, Miss Steele." He stands up and comes towards me, never breaking eye contact. "And it really pissed me off." I've never seen this side of Christian before, he's so dark and serious.

"Christian, I never-"

"No. Now it's my turn to talk." he orders and I nod, biting my lip. "The reason why I hired that man so I was certain you were safe at all times because I worry about you. The press and paparazzi are eventually going to figure out who you are and I needed to make precautions ahead of time. I never meant to keep anything from you, believe me. And yes, yes we're fucking together. Because you drive me absolutely crazy and I can't stop thinking about you."

I stand watching him out of breath and I can't help but smile. How can this man have those feelings for me? I reach forward, cupping his face, and I feel his hands rest upon my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Okay." I whisper and he sighs.

"Good."

"And I'm sorry for what I said, I was hungry." He laughs and I grin.

Christian crashes his lips against mine, but then pulls away briefly. My eyes drop to his lips as I pull my lower lip between my teeth. I want him to kiss me again.

"You should get back to work." I shake my head, not wanting him to leave. "Yes."

"Fine." We kiss goodbye and I'm left alone. I turn back to my desk, where there's a medium-sized shallow black box, held together by a thick, black satin ribbon. I'm truly clueless as to what it could be, but I very well know who it's from.

I take the box by its sides and lift it. It's light and there's little sound when I shake it gently, giving me no clues to what's inside. I place it back down on my desk and slip the ribbon from its neat tie, before pulling the lid from the body. A layer of pretty pale pink tissue paper keeps me guessing. It's not until I pull the right-hand side open to reveal delicate black silk that my curiosity is appeased. My pulse quickens and lips quirk as I see the back of the card with handwriting, and I take it in my hand and turn it over.

_'Perhaps you could wear this when we next play with one of your nine lives._

_ -Christian_

I place the card down on my desk and pull the wrapping from the box. The bra is made from a rich, black silk with a delicate floral lace trim along the top edge of the cups, and a baby pink bow right in the middle. The french panties and suspender belt follows perfect suit. As I carefully place the three-piece to the side, I lift up two black silk stockings that have a thin seam running along the back of them, right from the heel to the top band. The lingerie is sexy and demure, I'm wondering what sort of fantasies Christian has playing out in his mind. But I feel myself not being able to accept this expensive gift.

Just as I'm about to reach for my phone to text Christian, Hannah enters to remind me my next appointment is waiting outside. I quickly take the delicate garments in my hands and carefully place them back into the box, pulling the tissue paper over them and concealing them from the rest of the world. I'm overwhelmed, excited, conflicted, and kinda turned on all at the same time; and a restless energy surging through me. This is going to be one hell of a long Friday afternoon.

* * *

**Please, Review! Thanks.**


End file.
